


Goodbye Dear Scientist

by Hgrade



Series: Dear Scientist, [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Casual Disregard for Laboratory Procedures, Fingerfucking, Goodbye Sex, Loser Shaming, M/M, PWP, Size Difference, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hgrade/pseuds/Hgrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron unintentionally gives Shockwave a going away present. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Dear Scientist

"So tell me what you're doing?" 

Shockwave nearly jumps out of his own hull at the presence of his master. "I'm making final preparations." his field barely shows off the shock. Shockwave's voice is steady, even as the bigger mech gets too close.

"I'm interested in this" Megatron motions to the table full of schematics, notes, datapads, prototypes, wires, scraps, welding tools with the casual air of someone well used to dirty scientists. "new form of yours."

Both antlers lift on Shockwave's head, "Would you be interested in a demonstration my lord?" 

"Certainly."

The purple and white mech shuffles to the door panel, types for a cycle and then returns to his desk. "Sorry about the formalities, I'd hate for us to be interrupted." he waves his own claws around before relaxing, mechanical swish of air following. His arms and body compress, mesh folding over panels and shrinking down. His antenna feel odd at the crooked position, but his disguise is perfect. He moves the extra, blue optics towards his master. "Do you … approve?" 

Megatron's soft chuff is unexpected, "It's excellent, I doubt you'll have trouble." the Decepticon Leader leans down, "You look so soft." 

"I do suppose that's the Autobot style." 

The bigger 'con reaches down and wraps his digits around Shockwave. "You even weigh less."

"Antigravity field, much like the one you deploy when flying." 

"I see. How do you plan on keeping our technology out of Autobot hands? That is, if you are captured."

"Sir, my alt codes are decrypted on the fly for this form." 

"Good, good." Megatron steps forward and sets Shockwave down on the table. "I do not believe you'll be needing a kill button." but the bot is handing over a chip to Shockwave.

His head tilts down to look at the tiny item, so much destruction in a few packages of data. "Well, the Autobots are relentless pacifists. I doubt they would harm you. Did they not abolish the death penalty?"

"They did." at that, both Decepticons begin to laugh. A few moments later it dies down. "I'm curious, did your interface equipment downsize as well?"

The Autobot's brows raise in surprise "Oh my, well. I haven't checked." 

"No need to expose yourself." Megatron's smooth, husky tone suggests otherwise.

"I believe Autobots have a standard size for equipment." the cyclopes 'con feels his face plate heat as his voice raises in pitch.

"Will you remove your original for one of those?" a dark hand slides its way up one of Shockwave's thighs, thumb feeling over the tread.

"No."

"You're overheating." he touches the black stripe in the middle of Longarm's belly, "Oh, I suppose that's my fault. Do you want me to stop?" 

"No I-" there's several fingers against his coverings and groin. Megatron slides a finger between his valve lips before he realizes that he let himself go. 

"My, my you're so eager." Megatron presses in two fingers, sinking into the heat until his knuckles touch the desk with a soft clang.  
Shockwave keens and writhes, flexing his fingers into the desk, panting. Cables pour out of his groin, coiling and flailing against Megatron's forearm. "M-master." steam hisses from his joints, "I- please."

"Hm?" The bigger 'con turns his hand counter clockwise. His canon makes a dinging noise when it makes slow impact with the thigh next to it. "Harder?"

"C-cabling." Megatron gathers the stray wiring and squeezes them tightly. "IthinkI'minlovewithyoumaster."

"How delightful." the leader of the Decepticons examines the size of the equipment he's working with, "You're going to make a reputation for yourself at this rate." Shockwave can't reply, the fingers inside of him are moving too fast. His thoughts have zeroed down to the steady stroking, face twisting as he nearly reaches overload. Megatron pauses, a thoughtful look across his optics. "Oh no, I shouldn't of put anything in you."

Blasphemous, absolutely blasphemous to Shockwave's audio circuitry "Why not!?" Longarm's face cringes at his tone, hoping he won't be punished.

Megatron pats a knee with his dry hand. "My fingers are larger than the" he pauses to find an appropriate word, hand covered in personal lubricant. "standard Autobot's reproductive tract."

All Shockwave's left with is the lingering warmth and built up charge. The disappointment is almost entirely wiped away when Megatron begins smoothly rubbing his palm against Shockwave's cable knit depositor. Garbled warbling static comes out of the scientist's emitter, metal overheating.

"That's better, right?"

Longarm's groaning obscures his enthusiastic "Right!!"

"Are you close?" Megatron begins to slow down, easing so he's only squeezing the base of the spy's rod.

Longarm's face becomes stricken with grief, he nearly goes soft as well. "I-I uh" his face suddenly pools with energon, glowing pink. Being a scientist has resulted in many long, hard hours left alone in his laboratory. The disguised bot even chokes as he tries to word his problem. Shockwave masturbates too much, cycles on end, damn this cataclysmic lack of control. He can feel the coolant thrumming underneath his mesh at the depravity, the disappointment. There's no way Megatron's going to get him to overload any time soon.

"Am I hurting you?"

"N-no I don't think I can finish with just your hand." Shockwave immediately regrets saying so, glancing up at Megatron. The larger 'con looks amused, an expression Shockwave has only a nanoklik to register before he's pushed completely over his workstation, to land on the floor. Various pieces of equipment go crashing down on the other side. Longarm can't find any reason to be upset about it, dazed.

"You're very demanding." there's no telling if it's genuine disappointment, or a ruse in his voice. 

Shockwave cringes against the floor, winded "Sir I-" Megatron hops over the desk- somehow not hitting the ceiling of the room, and lands with either pede to the side of Shockwave. It's with a dreamlike haze that the disguised con notices the gleaming wet drops on his stomach. They're not his own, and his optics trail up one of Megatron's legs for what feels like an eternity. "my" his vocalizer shorts out again, warbling. 

Megatron sinks to his knees, grinning. "Surprised?" he rubs his hand against the cables of Longarm's neck, hips lowering until he can feel the heat rolling off of Shockwave's unit. 

"Quite." the spy extends his arms to reach the top of one hot metal thigh. Affection rarely comes the way of the scientist, his sensitive studies have led to isolation from the ship's general population. The contact high alone from the most decorated of their swarm is enough to get him off, usually. Dreams coming true, it feels so false. Only the on-off off-on click of their fans makes it into real reality. 

Megatron's hand is between the wet lips covering his own interface array, the slippery noises are loud. Longarm grunts, grits his teeth and squeezes his optics shut at the heat crawling through his groin. Fluid drips down Megatron's fingers and onto Longarm's primed array. "Can your system handle any more strain?" he's looking curiously at the both beneath him, giving a curious analysis of the air filtering up his ventilation system.

"I can. I assure y-" the scientist doesn't get to finish his second sentence. Intake open, false tongue against his purloined bottom jaw. "Ggkkkkk" is as close an approximation to his thoughts and vocalization as any. Megatron's array comes like a curtain of molten lava, slick and hot. Longarm bucks sharply, hips driving up as Megatron crashes down. "frag" the bigger 'con's hips fit over his, easily eclipsing this most delicate form.

Their conversation dissolves into grunts and pants. Megatron moves fast, only losing his rhythm when the bot underneath him manages to make a small overload quell through. The larger 'con has to concentrate on holding himself up and not damaging Longarm's fresh coat of paint. Shockwave lays back and only fucks up when Megatron pauses, easing his collection of interface devices into the overstimulated frame.

Unsurprisingly, Longarm makes an interesting array of noises when he overloads. There's a lot, Megatron even looks smug. Shockwave has the audacity to suggest pulling out, which Megatron denies. The nanites even look like Autobot ones, a very nice if not startling touch. Megatron lets him overload inside, which feels odd to the scientist. His specialty was the cloning project before, and then this. 

Their test run ends when Megatron pauses mid overload, clutching his head. "Bother." thighs smeared with lubricant, nanites and stray coolant. "I have to go." with frightful urgency the 'con rises, looking down at the nicely fragged mess on the floor formally known as Shockwave.

Longarm raises his head, feeling like a porn star "Sir."

"Yes?" Megatron's cleaning off his thighs and valve.

"I'll do my best." 

"I hope for your success." amusement seeps into his voice, he steps over Longarm and the mess they've left.

The door opens, and shuts with a polite hiss.

Shockwave sits up, groaning as he can finally sit. "I'm going to miss him." the bot winces as he rubs his hip, "Please don't tell me I dislocated that joint."


End file.
